ᴇʟ ғɪɴᴀʟ
by ConnoB91
Summary: Brick enloqueció de celos, él y sus hermanos pagaron las consecuencias y 6 años después, deberán enfrentar la realidad que los rodea. Blossom nunca salió de su mente pero su orgullo la alejara, otra lo acosa en sueños. Butch pasa por lo mismo y si quieren seguir cuerdos, ambos hermanos deberán mantenerlo en secreto. Boomer está muerto o eso es lo que ellos creen.
The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS 3

 _Historia inspirada en "In the end" de Linkin Park._

—:—

Capítulo 1

 **[DURA REALIDAD]**

 _Un sueño es una manifestación de imágenes y sonidos_ _que muestran interrelaciones comunes y no comunes._ _Es un espejo que refleja algún aspecto de la vida o el inconsciente, un escenario para ensayar posibilidades de expresión externas, una ventana de oportunidad para el autoconocimiento._ _– Investigaciones de_ _Stephorn Kaplan Williams._

—:—

Su respiración era agitada, su seño estaba fruncido, su boca entre abierta jadeaba rápidamente. Todo su cuerpo vibraba por el violento movimiento y cada poro de su piel sudaba por el esfuerzo. Ya estaba cansado, harto y al límite, pero tenía que resistir. Ella no lo dejaría tranquilo, estaba dispuesta a sacarle hasta el último aliento.

— _Esa maldita mujer…_

Todas las noches ella aparecía de la nada, enfundada en un traje negro que le cubría hasta la conciencia y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sacándolo a gritos y jalones de su plácido sueño, y obligándolo a realizar extenuantes ejercicios de preparación para la sesión salvaje que se daría minutos después.

— _Enferma del demonio…_

Lo atacaba sin misericordia alguna. Cada movimiento debía ser exacto y certero, o ella arrancaría su hombría sin compasión. La sesión de sus extraños y salvajes encuentros duraba horas, prácticamente toda la noche, y ella nunca le daba el tiempo suficiente para tomar aliento, mucho menos una misericordiosa tregua. Ni siquiera sabía quién era o por qué motivo lo hacía, pero él tenía muy claro que no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

— _Jodida loca_ …

No lo soltaba hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha, o hasta que alguno de los dos acabara lastimado, era tan violenta en sus movimientos que realmente le costaba todo su esfuerzo lograr someterla. Ese provocativo traje le realzaba cada curva femenina dejándolo sin aliento, sin embargo, ella lo atacaba con más furia cada que él desviaba la mirada a otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su cara. Justo como en ese preciso momento.

— _Joder…_

Había recibido una serie de patadas en el estómago que pudo desviar una y otra vez, pero el rebote de sus pechos lo distrajo. Mantuvo la mirada solo un par de segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para ella. Levantó la mirada y apenas pudo murmurar un breve —perd…— cuando ella le estampó el puño en el centro de la cara. La última imagen que vio fue la de su rostro.

Uno inexistente.

El espacio negro que ocupaba su cabeza se difuminó, lentamente la figura femenina se fue alejando y un espiral de energía lo succionó. Fue tan rápido, que el vértigo de la caída lo despertó.

— _Mierda… ¿Por qué coño es tan sexi?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su respiración continuó agitada, estaba sudando y algunos mechones de su cabello estaban esparcidos por su cara, cuando pudo palpar la realidad, llevó sus manos al rostro. Con un leve roce de sus dedos por sobre su nariz, pudo comprobar que aquel fresco golpe ya no estaba, al igual que el dolor de todas las fracturas y golpes que recibió de ella durante los últimos años, había desaparecido de su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Pero la sensación seguía ahí.

—No más, maldita sea, ya no… —murmuró suplicante al momento de cerrar los ojos tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Anhelaba tener una sola noche sin esos perturbadores sueños, pero llevaba tanto tiempo que su mente había sido violada una y otra vez por ella, que ya había perdido las esperanzas de tener una noche en completa paz y tranquilidad.

El joven se incorporó de la "cama" y se sentó en el borde de la misma. No era muy espaciosa, no tenía sábanas o al menos una almohada, pero al menos aquel viejo colchón era para él solo, al igual que la pequeña habitación que le fue asignada 5 años atrás. Talló sus ojos y bostezó perezosamente mientras se estiraba. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y todo seguía igual, justo como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Así eran todos y cada uno de sus días.

— _Jodida mierda…_

La alarma del baño sonó y se apresuró hacia la ducha mientras se quitaba la ropa a toda prisa, tenía 4 minutos de agua, helada, antes de que la llave dejara de proporcionarle el líquido vital. Esta vez no podía darse el lujo de rechazar la ducha luego de haber pasado los últimos 3 días sin una gota de agua a causa de un castigo impuesto por una pequeña riña en el comedor.

Ya apestaba como la mierda.

Una vieja rasuradora bajó desde un compartimento del techo y rápidamente la tomó, sin espejo o crema para afeitar, se rasuró lo mejor que pudo pues solo tenía 30 segundos antes de que el aparato volviera a subir. Estaba lo suficientemente mojado cuando del techo se desplegó una loseta y cayó un poco de jabón, trató de colocarse debajo del pequeño chorro, pero mientras se retorcía a causa del agua fría, un poco del jabón le cayó en el ojo y solo pudo gruñir por el ardor. Le quedaba poco tiempo así que se lavó, para cuando pudo eliminar toda la espuma de su cuerpo notó que el cepillo dental había caído cerca de su pie y la gota de pasta dental ya había desaparecido por la coladera. Gruñó nuevamente, con demasiado rencor levantó el cepillo y lo enjuagó, cepilló los dientes tanto como pudo y entonces el agua se acabó.

Al menos, en esa ocasión, pudo afeitarse, lavarse por completo y su aliento ya no apestaba como el infierno. Colocó el cepillo en el compartimiento del que había salido y este se cerró.

Estaba suplicando al cielo para que se apiadaran de él y le entregaran su otra muda de ropa limpia, pero luego de esperar unos segundos, el compartimiento no se abrió. Al parecer no tenía tanta suerte.

Algo era algo.

A la mala, había aprendido a tomarse muy enserio los castigos. Debía dejar de pelear con su hermano por cualquier estupidez porque odiaba apestar a muerto al terminar el día y no era ventajoso encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no tendría agua para asearse por varios días más.

Con resignación se visitó con las mismas prendas que se había quitado al despertar y se sentó en la única silla de la que disponía. Una pantalla descendió del techo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y se iluminó.

—Un año más. Felicidades, yupi —murmuró para sí con sarcasmo, se aclaró la garganta y habló—. Brick Him, recluso número R66-P0. Estoy aquí desde... no sé, no recuerdo. Toda mi puta vida, tal vez.

Cada año, en el aniversario de su llegada, debía sentarse en aquella silla y narrar los sucesos que precedieron a su llegada, el motivo de su sentencia y cómo era su vida actual.

— _No puedes usar ese vocabulario_ —una voz femenina proveniente de la bocina, junto a la pantalla en la pared, lo reprendió.

—No es como que me importe mucho cuidar mi lenguaje frente a una dama virtual, pero entenderás que ser yo tiene sus ventajas. Tú sabes, me valen una mierda y media el puto protocolo —respondió perezosamente hacia la pantalla, se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla giratoria de aluminio y soltó un soplido mientras dirigía su vista hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba la falsa ventana holograma de su celda.

— _Violación al código 48-E por el recluso R66-P0. La reprimenda queda agendada y la sanción se ejecutará el presente día, la cual consistirá en 3 recorridos por el área de castigo y…_

—Genial —resopló y dejó que la voz recitara su castigo. Al observar con atención a la ventana, notó el clima que habían predispuesto para ese día—. _Hoy está nevando, ayer era primavera_ —pensó con desánimo. A esas alturas de su vida como recluso, ya no sabía qué día era, qué mes o en cuál estación real del año estaban. El tiempo ya no importaba cuando se era un prisionero de por vida— _Prefiero la primavera…_

Ni él mismo se reconocía.

Ya no era ese mocoso pelirrojo escuálido y sin gracia que destruía cosas solo porque estaba aburrido. En el despertar de la adolescencia, desarrolló musculatura y facciones varoniles, espalda ancha y un abdomen digno de un Rowdyruff boy, pero incluso sus aficiones e intereses cambiaron. Las circunstancias que envolvieron su vida lo orillaron a madurar y crecer. En todos los aspectos.

Antes de ser un prisionero, Brick fue el típico _bad boy_ que hacía suspirar a las chicas, y mujeres mayores también. 10 años después de su peculiar nacimiento, ya había destrozado ilusiones y sueños amorosos de muchas mujeres, nunca se quejó de eso, pero ahora que sus inversiones en la vida habían tomado un rumbo diferente al que siempre esperó y con ello, todo a su alrededor lo empujó a su situación actual, lamentó profundamente no tener un cuerpo femenino al que pudiese usar para su recreativa y hormonal imaginación.

Tenía unas tremendas de follar cualquier culo y par de pechos que se cruzara en su camino, que su mente lo traicionaba constantemente. Y se odiaba por anhelar a cualquier chica que pasara por sus ojos, sobre todo a una humana. Una — _asquerosa_ — humana a la que ni siquiera le conocía el nombre, o el rostro. Como la de sus sueños.

La culpa la tenía Blossom Utonium. Ella era la responsable.

Su némesis natural fue su perdición pues, al igual que él y sus hermanos, Blossom y sus hermanas también cambiaron. Eso lo notó inmediatamente. Lo notó tanto que perdió el control de sí mismo por sucumbir a los encantos de aquella adolescente mujer.

En un arranque de frustración, berrinche, y celos, acabó con la ciudad de Saltadilla, provocando la ira de la Powerpuff rosa. Brick llenó el vaso de la paciente pelirroja y ella lo traicionó. O eso pensó cuando Blossom lo entregó por su propia mano a las autoridades. A pesar del silencioso pacto que los líderes de ambos grupos súper poderosos hicieron para mantener la paz, y resguardar en secreto su profundo amor, ella lo entregó.

Nunca perdonaría tal traición porque el dolor aún resonaba en su memoria, y en lo único que tenía de alma. La traición de Blossom no solo lo había llevado a estar en esa pequeña celda de 6 metros cuadrados por el resto de su existencia, también le había roto el corazón.

Fue en prisión donde el Rowdy líder continúo con su desarrollo hormonal, era evidente que cualquier chica lo aceptaría gustosa en su cama, pero al verse rodeado únicamente de hombres, no le quedó más remedio que conformarse con su imaginación. Situación que causaba estragos en él aún muchos años después, sobre todo porque aquella desconocida llegaba a él cada noche y no precisamente para un desfogue sexual.

Su ególatra autoestima lo catalogaba a sí mismo como un hombre atractivo. Uno al que, a pesar de no tener sus súper poderes, aún le quedaba la fuerza y el adiestramiento recibido en aquel lugar. Había pasado 21 años humanos desde su nacimiento, pero se sentía un poco mayor. Medía 1.89 m. Tenía el cuerpo marcado, resultado del insufrible entrenamiento militar al que él y sus compañeros prisioneros estaban obligados a cumplir. Su voz resonaba autoritaria y demandante, y el color de su mirada, teñida con el color de la sangre, solo causaban un aspecto imponente. Su sola presencia y su estricto porte causaban respeto. Y terror.

Era el prisionero más temido de toda la instalación.

— _… La sanción será aplicada al finalizar tus clases, Brick. Ya sabes que debes hacer._

El Ruff ladeó los labios, llevó sus manos hacia su pelirroja melena y se rascó la cabeza. Era el único al que se le permitía tener el cabello largo a la altura de los hombros pues, extrañamente, le creía de la noche a la mañana aún si se rapaba. Tenerlo, por lo menos a esa altura, evitaba que le siguiera creciendo incesantemente. Ese pequeño detalle lo hacía merecedor del título de _"El jodido Rapunzel de la puta prisión"_ aunque nadie era lo suficientemente idiota como para decirlo en voz alta, su cara, o cerca de él.

—Claro. —asintió y de mala gana se aclaró la garganta para hablar— Brick Him, recluso número R66-P0. Llevo 6 años de condena, 5 los he pasado aquí. Fui sentenciado a una condena indefinida por los delitos de robo, asalto, destrucción a propiedad pública, privada y gubernamental. Violencia y desorden público. Posesión ilegal de armas de uso exclusivo del gobierno. Uso y manipulación de sistemas gubernamentales. Asociación delictuosa y ser el líder de toda la mierda que acabo de decir y de otras más de las que ya ni recuerdo, y… —se aclaró la garganta y continuó— y asesinato. Mis hermanos y yo fuimos capturados por las Powerpuff girls y desde entonces somos convictos reformados. Aunque no sé en qué diablos se basan para declarar eso, pero eso es asunto de ustedes. Hace 5 años llegué con mi hermano Butch, luego de haber sido rescatados junto a otros 98 reos que sobrevivimos al abandono de la prisión en la que estábamos anteriormente. Fuimos encontrados en un estado de casi muerte por inanición pues por razones que aún ignoramos, los guardias abandonaron la prisión... Por cierto, ¿por qué mierda nos abandonaron para morir de puta hambre? Nunca respondieron eso, imbéciles.

Nadie contestó.

Bien sabía que jamás responderían sus dudas. El tema estaba en lo más profundo de lo clasificado.

"Butch fue encontrado en la celda de castigos. Tenía el brazo izquierdo, el muslo, una nalga y la pierna izquierda completamente inservible porque al infeliz se lo estaban comiendo las ratas —en el rostro del pelirrojo se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada al recordar que su hermano se la pasaba visitando aquella celda pues nunca se quedaba callado o quieto, ya sea con algún recluso, guardia o autoridad, para Butch todos eran igual de inferiores a él. Brick bostezó y luego de una breve pausa, tronó los dedos de sus manos y continuó—. Ese mal nacido hijo de mil putas... Tenía cientos de esas putas y asquerosas ratas sobre él, y el desgraciado estaba consiente, riendo como un maldito loco enfermo mientras las acariciaba. No sé para qué mierda lo salvaron, pero lo sometieron a una infinidad de cirugías y terapias para restaurarle el cuerpo y funcionó —negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. Hubo un donador. No somos humanos, ni siquiera yo soy compatible con él, pero alguien le donó tejidos, sangre y otras mierdas más, sea quien sea quien sea, Butch lo quiere matar —murmuró por lo bajo—. Es inmune al dolor y sorprendentemente el desgraciado se recuperó rápido, no quedó ni mierda de rastro en él, las cicatrices de las operaciones o los daños en su jodida piel se desvanecieron y por eso lo quiere matar. No puede presumir que se las ratas se lo estaban comiendo vivo... En fin, es un maldito enfermo infeliz —resopló y observó por unos segundos hacia la ventana, los copos de nieve caían lentamente y mientras tenía la mirada perdida en esa imagen, habló—. A Boomer lo encontraron muerto. Ahí mismo, en el momento en el que supieron que llevaba mucho tiempo sin vida, en aquella pocilga que fue su celda, quemaron su cuerpo."

Los recuerdos que Brick tenía de ese día se reprodujeron, una vez más, en su memoria.

—:—

 _Su celda estaba frente a la de Boomer, tenía muchos días que había caído enfermo y no tenía fuerzas para hablar, mucho menos para levantarse. Estaba demasiado débil y cuando lograba recuperar la conciencia, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que se desmayara nuevamente. Ese día, por fortuna, pudo estar levemente consiente para ver que abrían la puerta de su celda, quizás eran los delirios, pero la voz de una chica que él conocía a la perfección llegó a sus oídos._

 _Fue sacado en una camilla y solo pudo ver a una rubia gritando el nombre de su hermano, pero antes de que Brick quedara inconsciente de nuevo, escuchó el sonido de armas disparando y ráfagas de fuego que se dirigían al interior de todas las celdas._

 _Cuando despertó, había pasado 2 meses en coma._

 _Era un costal de huesos, no tenía masa muscular, mucho menos grasa corporal. Butch estaba frente a él, en otra camilla junto a una chica que probablemente también había sobrevivido a aquella pesadilla. Al ser los únicos en esa gran habitación, pudo ver cientos de aparatos conectados a él y Butch. La chica, a quien no pudo verle el rostro, tenía vendado todo el cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo para que lo abordaran médicos, enfermeras y hombres armados._

—:—

"Cuando desperté me colocaron esta mierda —levantó un brazo y lo observó. Dos grandes y extraños brazaletes le cubrían desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Eran de color negro con dos líneas rojas que se iluminaban cada hora por unos segundos. Estaban hechas de algún material extraño pues lucía muy tosco y pesado, pero realmente era ligero, cómodo y flexible, parecía ser de goma sintética y al mismo tiempo de algún metal—. Me las colocaron en cuanto abrí los ojos y es el día de hoy y no he podido quitármelas. Están conectadas a mi torrente sanguínea, manipulan los impulsos neuronales de mi cerebro para neutralizar mis poderes, y que no tenga control de ellos, y no sé qué basura más, pero es una jodida mierda, por eso sigo aquí… —bufó— Cuando terminaron de ponerme los grilletes, activaron una mierda que me metieron al puto cerebro —llevó sus dedos hacia el extraño objeto que tenía incrustado a mitad de la nuca, una placa negra, similar a los brazaletes, pero pequeña—. Esta porquería me envenena con una toxina que me mantiene estable e inútil, como un asqueroso e inmundo humano —gruñó—. Controla a los brazaletes y registra todo lo que ocurre conmigo, si me enfermo, o si estoy excitado. No me deja tener privacidad ni en la jodida cabeza. Todos en este maldito lugar tienen uno —bostezó y prosiguió—. Cuando desperté no recordaba mi nombre, pero reconocí al idiota de Butch. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Boomer, pero jamás me respondieron qué mierda hicieron con él. Su muerte es como clasificado y no sé qué putada más… Y una mierda, sigo esperando sus malditas respuestas, jodidos hijos de puta —guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego resopló— Y estar aquí sigue siendo la misma basura de mierda que al inicio.

— _Hemos terminado. ¿Deseas agregar algo?_

—Si. Todos pueden irse derecho al puto infierno.

— _Que tengas buen día, Brick._ —la voz se despidió cortésmente.

—Jódanse… —el pelirrojo murmuró y la pantalla se apagó, dejando la celda en completo silencio. 

Los vestigios de una vida completamente opuesta a la actual le recordaban cuan miserable era, cada día le resultaba aún más insoportable que el anterior. Brick no era el tipo más paciente del mundo y en nada ayudaba que, a pesar de dormir cada noche, al despertar era como si no hubiese pegado el ojo.

 _La culpa era de esa mujer loca._

Dejó salir un suspiro pesado y con resignación, se levantó de la silla y se colocó los mismos calcetines apestosos y sus viejas botas, tomó la liga que recelosamente cuidaba y se sujetó en una media cola el cabello, luego cogió la sucia mochila, se la colocó al hombro y salió de la celda. Moría de hambre y si no comía algo pronto, sería el primero en volverse un caníbal porque en ese instante sus intestinos estaban gruñendo, exigiendo cualquier pedazo de lo que sea para digerir. Los castigos más leves no solo retenían cualquier posibilidad para asearse, también se les negaba los sagrados alimentos, incluso el agua. Ya habían pasado 3 días sin tener algo sólido que tragar, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y agotado.

Al llegar al corredor, alguien le palmeó la espalda, distrayéndolo por un momento.

Butch le sonrió y solo pudo maldecirlo en silencio pues a él también le habían retirado por completo el castigo. Ahora lucía limpio, sin barba y ya no apestaba a gato muerto, además tenía ropa limpia…

— _Malnacido hijo de puta._

El moreno era menor que Brick por escasos segundos, en cuestión de madurez también era algo _menor,_ pero Butch aparentaba ser mayor porque era más alto y mucho más fornido que Brick. Sus brazos musculosos y la espalda ancha dejaban muy claro que, de un manotazo, bien podría enviar al coma a quien osara importunarlo. Butch, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, escaló rangos militares en cuestión de meses por voluntad propia. No tenía nada que hacer y dado que no irían a ningún lado y que todo el proceso de enseñanza se extendía a todo el día, desde que se levantaban hasta el anochecer, había encontrado algo de consuelo a su inquietante personalidad al poder canalizar con esfuerzo físico todas sus frustraciones.

Tenía las facciones toscas y atractivas, sus manos eran ásperas y grandes, incluso su voz era grave y ese vocabulario de camionero no había desaparecido con los años. Sus ojos verdes se habían tornado un poco oscuros, siniestros, y el joven tenía una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos. En su mirada se podía notar que Butch estaba loco y que no dudaría, ni por un segundo, en hacer uso de esa perturbadora habilidad si llegara a ser necesario.

—¡Hey! —saludó con entusiasmo. Luego de asegurarse de que nadie merodeaba por el corredor, habló en voz baja— Escuché al marica de Mitch hablando con otro guardia, ellas vendrán, hoy… —palmeó el hombro de su hermano y le sonrió con picardía.

El pelirrojo pudo sentir que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, pero mantuvo la compostura y no mostró reacción. O eso creyó.

— _Ella… Después de muchas semanas estaba de vuelta._

Brick jamás admitiría, no públicamente, que aquella mujer que conoció cuando llegó a la prisión le descolocó las hormonas y la cabeza. No había visto su rostro, apenas y pudo ver brevemente las curvas de su cuerpo, no sabía su nombre, ni cuál era su función principal dentro de las instalaciones del complejo militar en el que se encontraba, pero todo indicaba que ella ahí mandaba y que solo existía para atormentarlo en sueños. Siempre iba acompañada de otras dos mujeres que causaban el mismo efecto en otros prisioneros, y lobos.

Muchos lobos.

Cuando ellas y los lobos llegaban, se ejecutaba el protocolo de seguridad. Cada prisionero debía regresar a su respectiva celda porque a todos se les concedía una misericordiosa ducha de 5 minutos con agua caliente. 100 afortunados eran elegidos al azar y se les obsequiaba dos uniformes completos, ropa interior, y un antitranspirante. Ambos hermanos ya habían perdido las esperanzas a los pocos meses de su llegada de recibir uno de esos paquetes especiales pues el guardia en jefe los odiaba y, por lo tanto, ellos estaban siempre fuera de la "elección al azar". Pero el que ellas llegaran no solo significar ver a las únicas féminas de la prisión, sino que ellas representaban algo de compasión.

O una muerte inmediata.

Luego de la ducha, y de que los afortunados recibieran sus premios en el interior de sus celdas, debían guardar absoluto silencio, esperar en completa calma y dejar que lo guardias y los lobos hicieran su trabajo. Inspeccionaban cada rincón de cada celda y si algún olor le resultaba desagradable al animal, el habitante de la celda era sacado, sus pertenencias y la celda misma eran incinerados y jamás volvían a saber de él. Pocos habían logrado regresar, como Brick.

A pesar del temor que los lobos causaban en ellos, la curiosidad, y las tremendas ganas de ver a las tres desconocidas, los empujaba a asomarse por la única ventanilla de la puerta— _Un puto rectángulo, minúsculo e inútil_ —que les permitía ver de los hombros para abajo. No era una novedad que todos y cada uno de los reos estuviese _idiota_ por alguna de esas tres extrañas, pues eran el único contacto femenino que habían visto en todo el tiempo que llevasen ahí.

La única ocasión en la que _ella_ , la líder, le dirigió la palabra estando despierto, fue cuando un lobo comenzó a gruñir frente a su celda 5 años atrás.

—:—

 _A los pocos días de haber llegado, Brick logró convencer a un guardia para que le consiguiera una liga que le permitiera amarrar su cabello, después de varios días logró obtener el objeto, pero ellas llegaron sin aviso alguno en una visita completamente improvisada y Brick olvidó por completo esconder la liga. Cuando el lobo pasó frente a su celda gruñó inmediatamente, los guardias entraron y fue cuestión de segundos para que notaran su cabello amarrado._

 _El Rowdyruff fue enviado a una pequeña habitación, fue interrogado y cuando reveló que solo la quería para amarrarse el cabello, la mujer ordenó un severo castigo y que raparan su cabeza. Después de los azotes recibidos, Brick estuvo en confinamiento solitario, a oscuras, sin alimento alguno más que 1 litro de agua y un pan duro cada tres días por un mes. Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su celda, después de una minuciosa y profunda ducha, él se recostó en su cama, dispuesto a descansar plácidamente después de haber vivido aquel infernal castigo, pero ella apareció. Desde el exterior le susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase y Brick se levantó de la cama rápidamente para acercarse a la puerta._

— _Me han informado del problema con tu cabello…_ — _susurró_ — _Autorizo que tengas esta, puedes conservarla, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez. No creo poder salvarte nuevamente si cometes otra estupidez._

 _A través de la ventana pudo ver su cuerpo inclinándose para pasar un objeto por debajo de la puerta. Al levantarse pudo apreciarla mejor. Su cuerpo era tan voluptuoso y curvilíneo que lo cautivó en segundos, y su voz le pareció tan sensual y autoritaria que lo dejó sin habla. Ella estaba enfundada en un traje negro que le resaltaba cada sombra, sus grandes pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, era esbelta y tenía una cintura diminuta, sus nalgas estaban levantadas y eran redondas, tenía las piernas torneadas y parecían ir hacia la gloria._

— _Gracias_ _—_ _murmuró cuando recuperó el aliento._

 _Pudo ver la sombra de la cabeza de la mujer asintiendo y cuando dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, Brick pudo ver una placa, igual a la de él, colgando de su cuello. Las letras "BU L00" pudieron leerse claramente antes de que ella desapareciera y el sonido de sus tacones se escuchara alejándose._

 _Desde ese momento y hasta la actualidad, Brick soñaba con ella todas las noches, sin excepción alguna._

—:—

—Y dices que no te tiene idiota… —Butch negó con la cabeza y sonrió— Admítelo, podrás disimular que no fantaseas con cogértela de lo lindo, pero con mencionártela se te nota en la cara que tienes unas ganas de tomarla del culo y…

—Por una vez en tu puta vida, cierra la maldita boca. Si, le tengo ganas y es normal, todos le tenemos ganas… –se aclaró la garganta escandalosamente y de manera seria continuó— pero al menos mantengo mi heterosexualidad estable, no como tú, Butch.

—Cállate. Cállate o te rompo la cara, Brick —se tensó y cambió su expresión relajada a una más dura.

El pelirrojo lo observó por unos segundos. Podía notar los músculos faciales de su hermano tensarse y lidiar internamente, su expresión se tornó hostil y Brick no pudo con la dicha. Luego de deleitarse por el dilema que causaba en Butch al lanzar las palabras correctas, soltó una estruendosa carcajada y sonrió victorioso.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir, Butch? Si yo te acepto con tu… pequeño gusto, tú podrías hacer lo mismo por ti, hermanito —ante el silencioso berrinche de su hermano se tragó las ganas de revolcarse de la risa y prosiguió con el bullying—. No sé cómo puedes seguir negándolo aun cuando te he visto observarle el culo por un largo rato. Cuando él llega, se te iluminan los ojos y sonríes como imbécil, quieres disimular, pero no te sale. Decidiste tomar las clases de Katana solo para estar cerca de él, Butchie…

—O te callas, o te rompo el maldito cuello —siseó.

Cuando los Rowdyruff boys llegaron a la cárcel de máxima seguridad para súper humanos y criminales peligrosos en exceso, se les hiso saber que tendría que reformarse si querían sobrevivir. Tendrían un par de derechos, ellos mismos ejercerían poder en sus destinos, pero, sobre todo, no les permitirían la holgazanería. Tuvieron que someterse al único camino que los salvaba de un fusilamiento inmediato, sin posibilidad de considerarlo por un segundo siquiera. Se sumergieron de lleno a una vida estrictamente militar con tintes sádicos y crueles para quien no encaja rápidamente. Para horarios libres se abrieron múltiples disciplinas culturales y deportivas, la idea era mantenerlos ocupados todo el día, y así ambos hermanos hicieron su elección. Brick eligió las culturales y literarias, las que impulsaban su talento nato de absorción de datos y motivaban el liderazgo natural en él, además, el conocimiento enaltecía su petulante y grotesco ego. Butch, por su parte, eligió las deportivas, las que implicaba utilizar los músculos, aquellas que canalizaban su rudeza y fuerza, además de servirle como desfogue ante tanta testosterona que producía naturalmente, podía entrenar para intentar compensar la frustración que sentía por no tener sus poderes.

A las pocas semanas de haber ingresado a la sección de artes marciales, se les integró un sujeto de lo más extraño. No era un prisionero como el resto de sus compañeros pues tenía la capacidad para dar órdenes a los guardias, pero misteriosamente llegaba vestido de samurái, con una máscara que siempre le cubría el rostro y jamás decía una sola palabra.

Butch tomó mucho más interés por el arte oriental cuando lo observó manejando con maestría la espada japonesa, le tomó admiración y respeto al mismo tiempo que despertó en el moreno las ganas de hacer lo mismo con esa arma mortal, se unió a las clases y con el tiempo se fue adiestrando.

 _Pero varios meses atrás, Butch salió muy tarde del gimnasio pues estaba cumpliendo con una serie de castigos acumulados, estaba por subir hacia su celda, cuando escuchó una jadeante respiración que provenía de un aula que se mantenía a oscuras, su morbosa curiosidad pudo más y fue a investigar. En un inicio pensó que solo era un par de reclusos en una sesión de sexo gay, lo cual era ya común encontrarse en las partes solitarias de la prisión, pero al acercarse más, pudo ver que solo era un guardia que estaba matando el tiempo, sin embargo, luego de observarlo por unos segundos, reconoció aquella fiereza rápidamente. Lanzaba patadas y golpes al aire y a pesar de no tener contrincante, se podía ver que estaba dando todo su esfuerzo por liquidar a su contrincante imaginario. A pesar del enigma que aquel extraño era, Butch decidió dar media vuelta y regresar a sus asuntos cuando un pequeño destello en el pecho del guardia llamó su atención._

 _Una placa le colgaba del cuello, como la Brick y como la suya._

 _Lo raro ahí fue que los únicos con placas eran ambos Rowdyruff boys, nadie más, salvo la líder de la prisión y aquella otra chica… Eso le causó aún más curiosidad._

 _Lo observó por un momento, realmente era muy bueno, por eso lo admiraba, pero inmediatamente pensó que era un imbécil por entrenar con ese traje y casco puestos. Entonces, comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada porque algo no encajaba. Sin el holgado traje de samurái y aquel ajustado uniforme, pudo notar que era mucho más pequeño de lo que aparentaba. Sus piernas eran medianamente largas pero delgadas, luego percibió una cadera ancha y estrecha cintura, pero cuando la confusión fue demasiada, notó un par de buenos y proporcionados pechos._

 _Con negación quiso refrescar su visión, pero cuando estaba por enfocar la mirada con mayor detenimiento, alguien se acercó al área y Butch tuvo que huir y esconderse detrás de un pilar._

— _Tenemos que irnos, es hora de cerrar la puerta. Muero de hambre_ — _alguien ingresó y habló, Butch reconoció al guardia._

— _Joder_ — _murmuró y se ocultó entre las sombras, rogando al cielo no ser descubierto._

 _Por alguna extraña y asquerosa razón, Mitch Mitchelson apareció un mal día y se presentó como un guardia más de la instalación. A los pocos días de su llegada todos se dieron cuenta de que Mitch había llegado solo para hacerles aún más miserable su estadía ahí. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara a cargo, se ensañó con Butch y nunca perdía una mínima oportunidad de castigarlo duramente o golpearlo a mitad del pasillo solo porque sí._

 _Sabía que Buttercup y Mitch fueron novios, realmente eso le valió un sorbete cuando decidió besarla solo porque ella lo calentaba más que el sol, y a pesar de la paliza que ella le dio, Butch siempre sospechó que el sentimiento fue mutuo._

 _Aquella época en la que era invencible le había costado mucho de su actual destino. Mucho, demasiado._

 _Nada importaba. Todo se había ido al infierno y Mitch no podía superar el asunto. A pesar de la obvia derrota, no dejaba que Butch olvidara cuan miserable era encerrado en aquel lugar._

 _Constantemente Butch se preguntaba qué habría sido de él y Buttercup si Brick no hubiese decidido volverse loco de celos y acabar con Saltadilla, obligando a Blossom a entregarlos. Sin duda alguna sus vidas no estarían tan jodidas. Seguramente él habría podido explicar a Buttercup que la besó aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría de morir a causa de su furia, pero que valía la pena el riesgo solo para tener un momento con ella y poderle decir… Poder confesar…_

 _¿Qué más daba? No importaba ni un carajo porque estaba encerrado, sin poderes, sin un futuro, ni libertad. No importaba su destino porque ahora se estaba volviendo loco de remate y su mente lo engañaba con espejismos demasiados buenos como para ser reales. Como aquel guardia, experto con la catana y con aparente cuerpo de mujer._

 _La desconocida que lo visitaba en sueños tampoco ayudaba a su desequilibrada mente…_

 _Mierda que se estaba volviendo loco. Más de lo que ya estaba._

 _¡Y Mitch solo existía para joderlo aún más!_

 _Desde ese día, a Butch le quedó una punzante necesidad de demostrar que aquel guardia era un hombre, con un pene y dos bolas, pero a pesar de observar su brutal, tosco y rudo movimiento, no podía alejar de su cabeza aquella fina figura que le pudo ver. No creía del todo que dentro de aquellas telas una chica se escondiera, pero al recordar aquella ocasión, todo se venía abajo, dejándolo muy confundido y a la vez frustrado._

 _Fue entonces que, en una de esas minuciosas observaciones, Brick lo sorprendió viendo demasiado al samurai y desde entonces lo jodía sin misericordia._

—:—

—A mí me gustan las mujeres, Brick. Con una mierda, si sigues con lo mismo te voy a cortar la puta garganta y me aseguraré de que primero sufras. Mucho —amenazó a su hermano, pero lo único que provocó fueron más risas del Ruff rojo.

—Vámonos, imbécil, muero de hambre. —Brick palmeó el hombro de su hermano y ambos continuaron con su camino dirigiéndose hacia el comedor— Mira, la ninfómana también te gusta y eso quiere decir que, teóricamente, eres bisexual. Y juro que no me interesa a quien te folles, solo deja de negar lo evidente, idiota.

—Mi nena se respeta —demandó— Y no me gusta el imbécil ese.

—Tu nena… Ni siquiera sabes su nombre y ella no sabe que existes.

—Cada noche viene a mí y es por algo, te lo he dicho. El que tu chica te odie tanto como para patearte las pelotas cada noche no quiere decir que la mía tenga que hacer lo mismo. Ella… viene porque le gusta lo que tengo.

—Te creería solo si todo fuese real, Butch. Pero son sueños, nada más.

—No… Mira, yo tengo mis teorías.

—Olvídalo, idiota.

—Jodete. — _¿Cómo contradecirlo?_

Butch sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, solo eran sueños. A diferencia de Brick, Butch disfrutaba mucho de sus sueños. No siempre soñaba con una intensa sesión de sexo salvaje desbocado, eso ocurría ocasionalmente y si tenía mucha suerte, soñaba con buen sexo un par de veces por mes. El resto de sus sueños correspondían a rememorar aquellos años en los que era fuerte e invencible. Pero soñaba con ella, su propio y particular sueño húmedo encarnado, una versión mucho más madura, sexi y caliente de Buttercup, quien se encargaba de hacerlo fuerte. Una Buttercup sin rostro, pero sin duda alguna tenía que ser ella. Nadie más podría ser igual de cruel, sanguinaria, letal y salvaje. Realmente anhelaba que ella llegara a él en sueños con el propósito de entrenarlo. No de querer matarlo, como la mayoría de las veces demostraba hacer.

— _Tiene que ser ella._

Mientras ambos hermanos bajaban las escaleras del gran comedor, guardaron silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Para fortuna de ambos, les retiraron el castigo y permitieron la entrada al comedor, tomaron sus respectivas charolas y caminaron hacia la vitrina principal, sin formarse en la fila.

Las ventajas de su existencia les permitía tener libre acceso a todo lo que quisieran ahí, salvo sus poderes y la libertad. Ser hijos de Him y haber sido escupidos del mismo infierno, en más de una ocasión, fue ventajoso hasta donde se pudo, aún sin sus poderes eran peligrosos. Nadie se atrevía a interponerse en su camino y mucho menos incomodarlos. Sus compañeros se apartaban de su paso, les permitían saltarse las filas y ser los primeros en todo. El aire de grandeza y peligro que los rodeaba siempre, ante los ojos del resto de prisioneros y guardias, iba acompañado de un estresante silencio.

Luego de que ambos hermanos se sentaran y se dispusieran a comer, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Todos les temían. La mirada de Brick era sumamente inquietante pues parecía destilar sangre, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y su presencia lograba que el aire se tensara, que todas las alarmas internas de los demás se activara y se hicieran a un lado. Hasta los guardias se intimidaban en su presencia. Además, tenía la capacidad de masacrar cualquier esperanza, buen pensamiento, autoestima y orgullo, sin mencionar que no había ego más grande que el suyo. Era un experto en acabar con sus víctimas desde adentro.

Con Butch sucedían de igual manera, estaba loco y era fuerte. Tenía una destreza inigualable para golpear cualquier cosa o persona sin remordimiento alguno y, además, su locura estaba justificada. _¡Había sido comido por ratas estando plenamente consiente!_ Además, por mucho que lo golpearan o castigaran, Butch no sentía nada, era inmune al dolor.

—Tu… —Butch se aclaró la garganta— ¿Ella te habla? —interrogó— ¿Te ha dicho su nombre?

Brick levantó la mirada y negó. Ya se había dado por vencido con eso de querer saber su nombre. —Te he dicho que no.

—Me gustaría saber el suyo. Se parecen tanto…

—No es Buttercup y lo sabes. ¿Por qué mierda te empeñas en eso?

—Tu no la viste aquella vez…

—:—

 _Estaba exhausto y lo único que quería era dormir por el resto de la eternidad. Butch subió cada escalón con pereza mientras se quitaba la playera para secarse un poco el sudor de la frente, pero cuando llegó al último escalón, notó que había olvidado su mochila._

— _La puta mierda…_

 _Se maldijo en silencio y regresó sus pasos. Sabía que, si alguien más encontraba su mochila, iban a robarle las tareas, algunos apuntes y descubrían las conversaciones secretas que tenía con Brick en clases de Historia de la milicia rusa II. Y que el infierno se congelara si alguien descubría que Brick había desarrollado un peculiar don por el dibujo de tetas y vaginas siendo violadas por tentáculos y lenguas exageradamente largas en los bordes de sus cuadernos. Era demasiado egoísta como para compartir aquel gran talento de su hermano mayor con otros. Y lo último que quería eran cuchicheos y chismes de las parafilias y gustos de su hermano, o que alguien descubriera que él mismo tenía un diario. Uno en el que registraba sus sueños más sucios y retorcidos._ — _Y una mierda._ — _Tenía que recuperar su mochila a como diera lugar. Butch atravesó el patio, algunas aulas, rodeó el comedor, e ingresó al gimnasio. Por suerte no había nadie alrededor y pudo recuperar sus pertenencias rápidamente, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de orinar, así que aprovechó que el baño estaba cerca y se desvió. Estaba subiéndose la bragueta cuando escuchó pasos, y se apresuró. Ya era tarde, debía estar en su celda desde hacía media hora y no quería ser castigado porque era una jodida mierda estar encerrado por varios días en completa oscuridad. Cuando Butch salió del baño, no encontró a nadie y sintió alivio, al llegar al patio vio a un grupo de guardias que revisaban el lugar y tuvo que ocultarse para no ser descubierto. Esperó unos minutos y luego continuó. A mitad del camino ocurrió un milagro y desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo._

 _Ella caminaba lentamente, dándole la espada, parecía esperar algo, cuando lo escuchó acercarse se dio la vuelta y lo vio._

 _Era la mujer más sexi del mundo, sublime, endemoniadamente bella._

 _Piel morena y su cabello negro como la noche caía de un lado sobre su hombro y por el otro estaba por arriba del mentón. Tenía una figura monumental, digna de una Diosa. Sus senos eran grandes y esponjosos, ocultos debajo de un top sin mangas que estaba por debajo de sus pechos. Usaba un chaleco verde oscuro sin mangas que le quedaba a media cintura y dejaba a la vista el borde de un tatuaje que se perdía en el vientre bajo, cubierto por un pantalón negro y entallado que le cubría los muslos y piernas. Usaba unas botas negras, y lo que más llamó su atención, fue la sonrisa que ella le dedicó._

 _Maldita sea, era jodidamente hermosa…_

 _Esa sonrisa en sus labios rosas la embelleció aún más cuando ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No tenía ni pisca de maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Ojos verdes, profundos y pestañas largas y curveadas le miraron con intensidad._

 _A Butch le encantaba el verde._

 _Sin percatarse de la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se le aceleró el corazón y su estómago dio un vuelco violento. No pudo evitar murmurar un claro "Joder" cuando ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior._

 _De pronto, la imagen fue bloqueada por una pared negra y tosca._

— _Si no quieres que te saque la mierda en este maldito instante, sugiero que muevas el culo, Butch._ — _Mitch susurró amenazante y desenfundó un arma de su cintura._

 _Butch reaccionó lo mejor que pudo, y salió de ahí. Le fue bien, y no sabía la razón pues Mitch no perdía ninguna mínima oportunidad para castigarlo. Aquella había sido perfecta, pero la dejó ir._ — _¿Por qué?_ — _Siempre se lo preguntaba. Desde entonces, Butch pudo ponerle un rostro a la mujer que lo desafiaba en sueños. Poco tiempo le tomó reconocer que era muy similar a Buttercup, en todos los aspectos._

—:—

—Es ella, estoy seguro. —Butch murmuró.

—Ajá. ¿Cuál es la maldita probabilidad de que eso sea cierto? Te diré cual. Ninguna. —Quería creer, tener una esperanza, pero era demasiado listo como para confiar en un milagro.

—Al menos quisiera saber por qué somos los únicos.

—Es por lo mismo que seamos lo únicos con una placa de identificación, que estemos más presionados para entrenar, para aprender una mierda que ni siquiera usaremos alguna puta vez en la vida porque estaremos aquí, encerrados toda la maldita eternidad. O que Mitch haya llegado una milagrosa mañana… —murmuró cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró al mencionado— ¿Cuánta evidencia más quieres tener en la puta cara para darte cuenta de que nos estamos volviendo locos? Nuestras mentes están jodidas y buscamos un salvavidas donde no lo hay. Es pura lógica, Butch. Sé que no se te da bien usar el maldito cerebro, pero todo lo que crees que es, no es. Puede que este inmundo lugar solo sea un reflejo del infierno personal que nos merecemos. Existir, pero sin vivir, con una pequeña esperanza de que lo que más anhelamos esté tan cerca, pero que ni siquiera existe dentro de nuestras manos. Deja de soñar con unicornios rosas y ve la puta realidad, mierda.

—Mira, en primer lugar, si no te hubieses vuelto loco de celos por la puta de tu ex, no estaríamos metidos en este maldito lugar… —Butch odiaba ser reprendido, mucho más cuando sabía que Brick tenía la razón. A veces, cuando todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza era demasiado bueno, se dejaba golpear por la realidad. Verse encerrado, sin más que un mísero reflejo de quien fue, con el único escape que tenía dentro de sus sueños, era más que suficiente para entender que debía poner los pies sobre la tierra y dejar de fantasear. Pero _ella_ no se lo dejaba fácil. Y tampoco permitiría darle la razón a su hermano. — Yo no tendría sueños deliciosos tan reales como que tienes el culo pegado en la puta silla, y tu no estarías tan jodido de la cabeza como para decirme qué creer y que no. Maldición… ¿tanto puto trabajo te cuesta no joderme la vida? —se levantó y se marchó de ahí sin decir más.

Brick ladeó el rostro levemente solo para asegurarse de no haber sido escuchados por chismosos, pero dado que sus compañeros eran medianamente listos, una fila de mesas a su alrededor siempre se mantenía vacía. Luego de tomar todo el contenido de su botella de agua, como si no existiese un mañana, tomó el que Butch había dejado sin siquiera abrir. Estaba por quitarle la tapa, la conciencia le estaba sugiriendo levemente dejar la botella porque Butch llevaba el mismo tiempo que él sin tomar agua y alimentos, pero ganaron sus ganas de joderlo y decidió acabarse todo en la charola, incluida la comida, entonces, su hermano regresó y se la arrebató.

—Y Boomer no estaría muerto, jodido marica de mierda. —tomó la charola y se alejó sin esperar una violenta respuesta de su hermano mayor.

Brick dejó soltar un soplido y reposó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

— Lo sé… —murmuró.

—:—

El resto del día Brick pensó en todo lo que había perdido. La única ventaja que Butch tenía sobre él era recordarle la gran culpa que se posaba sobre sus hombros al mencionar las consecuencias de sus actos. La principal era la muerte de Boomer.

 _¿Qué habría pasado de no haber encontrado a su novia semi desnuda en los brazos de otro?_

Cada que lo pensaba podía recordar el odio y la furia recorriéndole el cuerpo y nublándole la cabeza. Era culpa de Blossom y de nadie más que estuviese encerrado ahí, y que Boomer muriera. La odiaba tanto que le causaba nauseas porque su recuerdo aún dolía.

Tiempo atrás estaba siendo feliz con ella en sus brazos, disfrutándola y poseyéndola, había dejado tranquila a Saltadilla solo por ella, para hacerla feliz y bajarle un poco la extenuante tarea de cuidar de su ciudad, incluso había considerado estudiar algo provechoso pues se le estaba dando bien eso de invadir propiedades del gobierno y vaciarlas para vender lo que encontrara en el mercado negro. Y su hermano estaba vivo… Un par de años atrás Butch le confesó haberse sentido atraído por Buttercup — _Me gustaba su culo, soñaba con comerme ese apretado coño_ — Aún sonreía cuando recordaba la paliza que Butch recibió por besarla. Y estaba seguro de que Boomer espiaba a la rubia.

Tal vez estarían en el maldito cielo, los tres, con ellas como suyas… Sonaba como la mejor manera de vencerlas.

Pero debía apartar la neblina de la felicidad y dejarse caer de culo a la realidad. Blossom había decidido desnudarse y meterse a una ducha junto a un _ñoño imbécil_ , mandando al diablo todo lo que tenían, olvidándolo. Luego lo entregó por su propia mano.

—No la olvidas, ¿cierto? —Butch dio un gran trago al agua embotellada que tenía en sus manos y negó silenciosamente— Tal vez ese sea el mejor castigo para ti —se alejó de él.

El área estaba repleta de prisioneros que estaban ejercitándose y entrenando, Brick debía cumplir con el castigo designado en la mañana, o no tendría alimentos, agua y artículos de higiene personal por varios días más. Y necesitaba lo poco que le daban. No podía darse el lujo de negarse a cumplir cualquier castigo impuesto, sabiendo que tenían poder sobre él. Algo tan básico como 3 litros de agua diaria era motivo suficiente para obedecer. Si su comportamiento era el correcto, cada día les proporcionaban una cantidad justa para asearse y alimentarse, ni un mililitro más. Era imposible adquirir algo extra en alguna especie de mercado negro dentro de las instalaciones porque no existía. Nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para renunciar a lo que los mantenía vivos.

Todos habían aceptado su destino, Brick se resistió en los primeros años, pero ahora ya parecía resignado.

Luego de escuchar las venenosas palabras de su hermano menor, se enfureció, pero tampoco podía darle una paliza. No si había demasiados testigos a su alrededor. Le gustaba cobrárselas todas, pero no valía la pena el castigo. Por ahora. Brick continuó con el ágil trote y cuando terminó, se dejó caer en un extremo de la cancha de basquetbol, y reposó buscando aliento. Sus pantorrillas dolían, pero no tanto como para quejarse, entonces alguien se acercó a él y le habló.

—¿Crees que aún está con él? Porque yo sí puedo imaginármela con el ñoño, y tu acá, pudriéndote lentamente mientras a ella se la follan duro y se ríen de ti.

Fue suficiente. Butch había sobrepasado el límite y estaba jodiendo su paciencia.

Con algo de dolor, Brick se incorporó rápidamente, dispuesto a romperle la cara a su hermano. Bien sabía que de nada le serviría pues para Butch solo iba a ser como un ligero cosquilleo, pero al menos se iba a desquitar. Pasar varios días encerrado, a oscuras y muriendo de hambre, valía la pena por quemar algo de tensión, furia y estrés acumulado. Podría romperle un par de costillas mientras le pateaba las pelotas, con eso se conformaba. Brick se preparó para lanzar el primer golpe, pero de pronto comenzó a sonar la alarma que les advertía a todos regresar a sus celdas.

Ambos Rowdyruff boys tensaron los músculos aún más y fijaron sus miradas uno en el otro.

Butch se relajó y le sonrió.

—Te lo dije, ellas están aquí.

Una serie de murmullos, risas y palabras de júbilo inundó el área y rápidamente todos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar. Ambos hermanos no fueron la excepción, debían darse prisa porque tenían pocos minutos antes de que toda la instalación se quedara en completa oscuridad.

Y rechazar la ducha con agua caliente era considerado un pecado muy grande.

Brick olvidó la rencilla con Butch e ingresó a su celda, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su hermano, quien le mostró el dedo medio para luego sonreír.

—Jodido loco… —murmuró.

Al adentrarse en su celda, Brick se despojó de toda prenda y la colocó dentro del compartimiento correspondiente con la esperanza de que se apiadaran de él y se la entregaran limpia, rápidamente ingresó a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente callera de golpe sobre su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos.

Ella estaba de vuelta…

Esta vez no iba a salir corriendo como un perro detrás de ella. Esta vez iba a ser fuerte, iba a resistir todas las ganas que tenía de observarla a través de la ventanilla en la puerta. No iba a demostrar más que ella le interesaba tanto como para aplastar su orgullo del hombre a cargo, pero el pensamiento no duró demasiado pues recordó cuan sexi era.

El agua comenzó a relajar sus músculos, el jabón cayó sobre su cuerpo y se lavó, cuando sus manos frotaron su entrepierna, sintió su miembro endurecerse. Pensar en ella mientras se duchaba era algo que casi siempre ocurría, sobre todo cuando sabía que estaba cerca y que pronto la vería. Antes de siquiera razonarlo, ya estaba frotando con intensidad su miembro, imaginando, una vez más, que ella llegaría por la noche y le permitiría hacer con ella todo lo que su sucia mente ha maquinado durante 5 largos años.

Iniciaría con algo suave, una breve antesala. La empujaría contra la pared, le arrancaría cualquier pedazo de tela que le impidiera tocarle la piel y luego le metería la lengua hasta la garganta mientras amasaba sus pechos. Le daría la vuelta, lamería su cuello y le abriría las nalgas, también las amasaría, mucho, y se enterraría en ella con violencia. La tomaría del cabello con fuerza y no dejaría de embestir hasta escuchar su nombre una y otra vez saliendo de sus labios con placer. Después follaría su apretado ano… Estaba al borde, podía sentir sus testículos tensarse cada vez más. Tenía los ojos cerrados, imaginando cuan delicioso sería, hasta que unos dulces labios rosas le sonrieron alejando aquella exquisita y morbosa imagen. Recorrió con lentitud esos labios, sus dedos acariciaron los bordes de un rostro que comenzó a difuminarse tan rápido como apareció y antes de poder detenerse, los orbes rosas, causantes de su infeliz destino, le miraron. Brick abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando, soltó su miembro que comenzaba a bajar y tomó aire. Terminó de lavarse y trató de quitar la mancha de semen que había salpicado entre las losetas de la pared y el piso. Sabía que el agua se acabaría en cualquier momento y por eso decidió refrescarse un poco más. El compartimiento del cepillo dental se abrió y un nuevo cepillo apareció ante sus ojos, con pasta incluida, rápidamente lo tomó y lavó sus dientes, segundos después de que lavó el cepillo, el agua se terminó.

De pronto, el compartimiento de la ropa se abrió.

¿Qué tan miserable debe ser tu existencia para que tu corazón lata con rapidez al ver ropa nueva? Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, no solo había sido elegido y le habían dado piezas de ropa completamente nueva, con calzoncillos, calcetines y camisetas, también le habían dado una toalla… —Oh, mierda….

 _¡UNA TOALLA!_

Ya se había acostumbrado a estar húmedo luego de una ducha, en el mejor de los casos, cuando podía tener otra camiseta limpia, usaba la sucia para secarse, pero raras veces le ocurría eso. Con excitación tomó todo y salió del baño, dejó caer todo sobre el colchón y sonrió. Casi quiso llorar de la felicidad, pero no pudo pues un ruido lo distrajo. En la cabecera de la cama se abrió otro compartimiento, de ahí salió un par de botas nuevas, una almohada, una manta y una mochila con cuadernos y lápices nuevos.

 _¡La puta gloria!_

Ya había olvidado la esponjosa y reconfortante sensación de tener una almohada debajo de la cabeza al dormir y se había acostumbrado al frio… Sus botas estaban tan desgastadas que podía sentir el suelo con cada paso que daba, además, ya no le quedaban, constantemente le causaban heridas en los dedos. Las tomó con rapidez y sonrió aún más. No iba a compartir sus nuevas y relucientes cosas con nadie, ni siquiera con Butch. Mientras se vestía, se juró reírse muy duro si a Butch no le daban nada, se burlaría, lo sacaría de quicio con su risa tanto como pudiera, lo había jurado. Luego de cambiarse, guardó sus nuevas pertenencias, y a pesar de la dicha que aquello le ocasionaba, no dejó de lado el nerviosismo que ella le causaba al estar de vuelta. Comenzó a caminar en círculos detrás de la puerta, como un perro a la espera de un grande y jugoso pedazo de carne fresca. Negó rápidamente y se apresuró hacia su cama, se sentó en el borde, talló sus manos y tronó sus dedos _._ – _Pedazo inútil de perro vagabundo._ –se recriminó porque en verdad que quería verla, quería y necesitaba verla por lo menos 2 segundos, o 3… Quizás 4 y si no era mucho pedir, esperaba que se detuvieran cerca de su celda y verla tanto como pudiera. Con 5 segundos se conformaba.

Solo eso.

De proto, las luces se apagaron y los reclusos comenzaron a exaltarse. El ruido abrumaba a cualquiera, más aún cuando se podían escuchar claramente todo tipo de obscenidades, y ya estaba acostumbrado, pero el ruido solo le incrementaba la impaciencia a Brick. Acababa de recostarse en la cama, con la mirada fija en dirección hacia la puerta, dispuesto a esperar, cuando vio una luz iluminar la ventanilla— _¿Tan pronto?_ —se preguntó. Usualmente tardaban cerca de media hora en pasar por su celda, el hecho de que decidieran recorrer aquella área primero lo desconcertó.

Entonces, la puerta de su celda se abrió y las luces apuntaron hacia su rostro.

—Muévete, pedazo de mierda —un guardia habló y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que saliera. Brick se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el corredor. Por suerte se había colocado las nuevas botas, luego se lamentó por sentirse como un maldito mocoso al que le habían dado un juguete nuevo. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, a pocas celdas de la suya, Butch estaba siendo sacado de igual manera de su celda, Butch también había recibido nuevo uniforme y aquello fue demasiado sospechoso. Ambos hermanos se extrañaron, pero obedecieron, esperando en completo silencio.

La espera se tornó realmente estresante cuando divisaron a los lobos aproximarse hacia ellos, olfateando y gruñendo por doquier.

—¿Tienes idea de qué mierda ocurre? —Butch le murmuró.

—¿Me ves cara de saber? Sé lo mismo que tú, jodido imbécil.

—Esta mierda es tan extraña que no me gusta para nada.

—Ni a mí, pe-pero… —Brick guardó silencio. Un lobo se detuvo frente a él y lo olfateó insistentemente —No he hecho nada. No he hecho nada —murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —el guardia que guiaba al animal bajó la mano para acariciarle el lomo, mientras que el lobo, que no dejaba de oler a Brick alternándose con Butch, tiraba para poder acercárseles más— ¿Hay algo extraño, muchacho? ¿Ellos tienen algo mal? —preguntó al animal, soltando la correa.

—E-estamos limpios, ambos —Butch se apresuró a decir, pero el lobo se acercó a él y luego de olfatearle el muslo, deslizó su cabeza por debajo de la palma de Butch, quien con temor se atrevió a responder con una leve caricia. El lobo soltó un gruñido bajo y continuó con su camino, menando la cola suavemente para rozarle la pierna justo antes de alejarse completamente de él y continuar con su labor.

—Pero… ¿qué puta mierda fue eso? —Brick le susurró.

El guardia retomó la compostura y siguió al lobo, dejándolos con demasiadas dudas.

—¡Hey! Caminen. En silencio. —otro guardia los llamó indicando qué camino seguir. Ambos se miraron entre sí y obedecieron.

Brick mantenía un dilema existencial. No recordaba haber roto ninguna regla durante las últimas semanas, entonces supuso que todo se debía a que Butch había cometido alguna estupidez. En ese momento se enfureció con su hermano por arrastrarlo a cualquier consecuencia que estuviese a punto de pagar. Butch estaba en similar situación. Ambos se estaban deseando la muerte mutuamente.

Al final del pasillo, un grupo de guardias los escoltaron hasta guiarlos hacia la enfermería de la instalación, en el camino notaron que había cientos de lobos por todos lados, pero sin rastros de ellas. Un par de infelices reclusos estaba siendo sacados de sus celdas. Los lobos les gruñían y los guardias estaban haciendo mucho esfuerzo por controlarlos para que no se abalanzaran sobre los reclusos, antes de poder descifrar qué harían con ellos, los Rowdys llegaron al área indicada.

Esperaron unos minutos, impacientes por saber lo que tramaban para ellos, luego de que casi todos los guardias se alejaran de ellos, alguien abrió una puerta cuya existencia desconocían e ingresaron. Terminaron dentro de una gran sala con múltiples máquinas conectadas entre sí, varias camas de hospital, aparatos quirúrgicos y un gran espejo divisor. Un grupo de médicos y enfermeras los esperaba, otro tanto los observaba desde una distancia prudente, uno de ellos estaba vestido completamente de negro, usaba una máscara de tela, pero su aburrida bata de médico lo clasificaba en el grupo, y otro grupo más los esperaba, supusieron que eran guardias de alguna otra prisión pues el uniforme de estos era completamente distinto. Les apuntaron sin miramientos con sus armas directamente hacia sus cabezas y esperaron. En la vida habían visto a esas personas. Ni siquiera conocían los rostros de los guardias pues siempre iban ocultos debajo de un gran casco. Mitch fue el único que hiso saber su identidad al presentarse sin casco ante ellos cuando llegó, tiempo después lograron reconocerlo porque él mismo colocó una calcomanía de "M" en su casco. Ahora él ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

—Están aquí porque ha habido una complicación —uno de los médicos dio un paso y habló—. Necesitamos su ayuda.

El impacto de aquellas palabras los sorprendió, pero ambos hermanos se mantuvieron inexpresivos. Brick no observó detalladamente a cada individuo dentro de aquella sala, mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto, por encima de sus cabezas, observando su propio reflejo en el gran espejo.

Era la primera vez que se veía en un espejo en mucho tiempo. No se reconoció, su semblante había cambiado y mucho, ya no tenía esa sonrisa de completa rebeldía en el rostro y sus ojos no reflejaban diversión. Los piercings habían desaparecido, al igual que su gorra. Ya no tenía el cabello tan largo como quería, ahora solo podía tenerlo por sobre los hombros. Estaba serio, inmutable. Sin siquiera notarlo, había tomado la posición de descanso, con los brazos hacia atrás y las piernas separadas, el mentón levantado, la espalda derecha y los hombros firmes.

Como un — _puto_ — soldado.

Entonces desvió la mirada hacia el reflejo de su hermano, encontrándolo en la misma posición.

—No estamos interesados —Butch respondió.

—Si no hay más que decir, preferimos regresar a nuestras celdas. —Brick secundó.

—Los Rowdyruff boys han muerto, ya no existen. De Brick Him y Butch Him solo queda lo rescatable, lo útil —el hombre que había tomado la palabra volvió a dar otro paso hacia adelante y los observó de pies a cabeza— Si de todo lo que se ha invertido en ustedes, no podemos sacar provecho, entonces no existe razón alguna para que continúen respirando. —Al unísono se escuchó como eran retirados los seguros de las armas que apuntaban hacia sus cabezas.

—Adelante. —Brick desafió.

Ese era su límite, había resistido demasiado tiempo porque no quería una muerte lenta y dolorosa, prefería una que fuese rápida, contundente. No tenía nada que anhelar, ya no le importaba existir porque no le temía a la muerte, la prefería mil veces antes de servir a otro que no fuese él mismo. Him no había logrado controlarlo, Mojo Jojo nunca pudo hacerlo obedecer, podría ser un ordinario humano más, pero jamás sería un esclavo.

El sonido de unos tacones caminando lentamente se escuchó detrás de ellos y la voz de una mujer habló— Si deciden colaborar, si obedecen y se comportan, podrán obtener la libertad… —los rodeó, observándolos minuciosamente hasta que se posicionó justo en el medio y les sonrió— Y con ella sus poderes. —La mujer les resultó atractiva, llamó su atención inmediatamente y a pesar de que su aspecto les hiso saber que era un médico más, Brick no pasó por alto la familiaridad que ella le despertó, pero decidió ignorarla. En el mundo existían millones de rubias, con ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora, como recordaba que era Bubbles Utonium.

Ambos hermanos se observaron por un momento, la sola idea de obtener la libertad, y sus poderes, cambiaba cualquier deprimente y pesimista pensamiento. No necesitaban que les devolvieran la libertad, con el poder recorriéndoles por las venas, ellos la tomarían

—Hecho.

—:—

64 horas después, estaban postrados cada uno en una cama, con cientos de tubos conectados por todo su cuerpo y bajo una constante vigilancia médica. Llevaban demasiado tiempo con una toxina recorriéndoles la sangre, suprimiendo toda energía que emanaba de ellos y neutralizando cualquier mutación en sus genes, que les tomaría tiempo volver a tener el poder. Ni siquiera tenían la mitad del cuerpo limpio, y ambos comenzaban a sentir la inmortalidad llenándolos.

Podían sentir la energía a su alrededor en la punta de los dedos. Las uñas de sus manos y pies se estaban colorando más y más, el cabello de Brick estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para tan poco tiempo, pero eso era lo menos importante. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo comenzaban a ensancharse, y la piel lucía cada vez más tersa y resistente, su audición se estaba agudizando, el olfato se había super desarrollado, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. En las últimas horas habían crecido varios centímetros, sin dolor, sin ningún efecto negativo. Y aún faltaba limpiar más del 60% de sus cuerpos. Les habían retirado los brazaletes, y desconocían tener un dispositivo del mismo material incrustada en la planta de los pies, pero también se los habían quitado. Brick sintió dolor cuando retiraron la placa detrás de su nuca, abriéndole la piel sin anestesia y extrayéndoles algunos pequeños sensores detrás de los músculos y por debajo del cráneo, pero lo toleró. De haber tenido más toxina en la sangre, sin duda alguna se hubiese desmayado por el dolor. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron así, ninguno de los presentes les dirigió la palabra, solo la mujer que había salvado la situación les había proporcionado agua y alimentos, y había limpiado las heridas que resultaron de retirarles todos los dispositivos dentro de sus cuerpos. Cuando acabó, también les llevó ropa limpia y a su medida. Aún no les habían informado qué exactamente debían hacer, pero Brick y Butch no les darían tiempo para eso.

Demasiadas horas de desintoxicación estaba por concluir, quedaban escasos minutos para que estuviesen completamente limpios y ambos trataban de ocultar la excitación que sentían. Ni siquiera necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo o hablarlo siquiera, ambos emprenderían el vuelo y saldrían de ahí.

—5 minutos —alguien susurró, pero ambos hermanos lograron escucharlo tan claro como si se los hubiesen dicho al oído—. Que venga…

Era hora de largarse y destruir todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

La sala comenzó a vaciarse, incluso los guardias se habían retirado y aunque quedaron un par de doctores monitoreando las máquinas, Butch ya había planeado estrangularlos ni bien declararan que el proceso había concluido. Brick estaba tan atento al monitor, esperando que en la pantalla se mostrara el ansiado "100%" que no prestó atención a quienes ingresaron a la sala.

—Eso que piensas hacer, Butch, olvídalo —el médico vestido de negro llamó la atención de ambos, con el rostro oculto detrás de aquella máscara, no pudieron reconocer al sujeto, pero eso no impidió que Butch se mofará de él.

—Tu no podrás impedirlo —Butch se levantó y de un suave tirón se arrancó todas las agujas que tenía dentro de la piel en ambos brazos, Brick lo imitó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Claro que lo haré, –el sujeto llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y retiró la máscara, revelando su identidad— hermano. —Boomer les sonrió de lado, alternando la sonrisa entre ellos.

No lucía como recordaban, tenía el cabello corto, sus ojos azules se habían tornado oscuros y sin brillo. En el mentón, del lado derecho, una profunda cicatriz se posaba a lo largo de la mejilla hasta alcanzar el borde superior de la ceja, algunas marcas más se encontraban cerca de esta, como si una enorme garra le hubiese cortado la cara. Era tan alto como Brick, pero a pesar de lo imponente que él era, tenía el cansancio en su rostro. Parecía soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, sin embargo, lució tranquilo, en paz. Un lobo blanco y la chica rubia ingresaron detrás de él, posicionándose a su lado. El lobo gruñó a los extraños.

— Hola… —saludó con timidez— Sé que esto no es fácil de digerir, incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo, prometo explicarles todo, pero por ahora quiero que se callen, no huyan y escuchen con atención todo lo que les van a decir, por favor. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Butch fue el primero en reaccionar, caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Boomer y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que el rubio pidió aire entre risas. Brick se acercó a él, temeroso. No era la primera vez que creía verlo. Muchas veces soñó con él, pero sus sueños ajenos a la furiosa lucha con la mujer sin rostro eran difusos, con un Boomer adolescente, distante y sonriente, sin ningún tipo de conversación o contacto, luego la imagen desaparecía y él regresaba al abismo negro e infinito en el que se encontraba con ella, lista para sacarle todo el aliento y las fuerzas. Pero este era diferente, demasiado real, ideal y perfecto. Brick se observó la mano, sus dedos callosos se cerraron hasta formar un puño y luego un haz de luz roja comenzó a iluminar su propia piel y en pocos segundos, el área. Sentía el vibrante calor y la energía emanando con tanta facilidad. — _Tan irreal…_

—Brick, no lo hagas. —Boomer pidió.

Brick levantó la mirada y un largo y pelirrojo mechón de pelo le rozó el hombro, fue ahí donde notó que su cabello le llegaba por debajo de sus nalgas. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Si era un sueño más, uno retorcido en el que su cerebro lo estaba traicionando de la peor manera, al menos quería volver a sentir tanto como pudiera. Cortó la distancia y lo abrazó.

—Perdón —murmuró. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de su ojo, pero no le importó, abrazó a su hermano menor, el que murió por su culpa. Pidió a sus adentros que el precio por ese sueño no fuese tan alto.

—Amor, es hora —la rubia llamó y el lobo meneó la cola y acariciándole las piernas con la cabeza.

—Vamos. —Boomer se separó de su hermano e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguieran— Solo… confíen en mí, escuchen primero, por favor —Boomer, la chica y el lobo cruzaron por una puerta que daba hacia un largo corredor, Butch y Brick se miraron, con algo de temor lo siguieron y cruzaron el umbral.

—:—

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
